Angel of darkness
by Renni-Satra
Summary: An ordinary day turns to hell when demons escape. One goes after Tadase. Renni is near and hears his scream. She goes after to help, but he's been injured. Seeing the blood of the one she loves, rage takes over Renni and she looses control. Will she die?
1. A normal day?

Renni: Hello~! This is my first fanfic. It will probally end in tadamu. If you don't like it, get out.

Tadase: Well_ I _ like it.

Ikuto: I don't. Do I even show up?

Renni: Maybe.

Amu: *dreaming of a happy Tadamu ending*

Renni: Amu-chan! Do the disclaimer!

Amu: Huh? *comes back to Earth* OH! Right! Renni-Satra dose not own shugo chara.

Renni: If I did, there would be more tadamu scenes!

All: NOW ON WIFF DE SHOW~!

Renni's POV Last hour last day of school

Bwwaaahh. Why is school so boring? Oh what ever. At least I get to see Tadase-kun. Yeah. I like him. But i'd never have the guts to tell my best friend I love him. Besides, he loves Hinamori Amu. My heart would just be broken again. Only one class to go anyway. Then I have to work at the cafe. Then babysit. _Then I'm free!!!_ Why did it seem so long away?! Amu-chan passed me a note then. I opened ans read it.

_'Hey what are you doing after school?' _It read. I sprawled in my odd wat of writing,

_'You mean after pervets are done eyeballing me while I have to wear skimpy waitress cloting, or after I'm done taking care of a little brat that thinks it's funny to scare his babysitter?' _When I was done I passed the note back and saw Amu-chan giggle. She wrote back.

_'Yes after that.'_

_'Right now? Nothing is planned. Why do you want to know?'_

_'How abot coming to the mall with me, Yaya, Rima, and Nadeshiko?'_

_'Sure. Why not?'_

That was the last note. Just about ten minutes later the final bell rang and we all jumped out of our seats and headed for the door as the teacher yelled something like, **'Now** don't forget to do your summer homework!!!'. No one cared. We all just wanted out of there. When I started my way towards the cafe I felt a hand on my shouled it stoped me. I turned to see it was Tadase-kun. "T-Tadase-kun?! What is it?!" I tried to hide my blush by acting rude. Like Amu-chan's 'Cool&'nSpicy' attitude. "I'm sorry, Satra-san, but you forgot your locket in the classroom. I wanted to give it back. But... Isn't your house the other way?" He looked very confused. Soooo cute! As he handed me my heart-shaped locket I answed his question. "Yes it is, Tadase-kun. But I have to go to work. Then I'll be babysitting a young boy named Donny-kun." I spoke without any shame in my voice. "_WORK?!?! _But Satra-san, you're only thirteen!!!" He shouted, shock was clearl in the way his voice shook. "Yes. Work. I don't live with an adult, remember?" My voice souned colder then I meant for it to.

"Oh.... Right... Sorry I brought it up..." He said a with a sad, guitly blush spreading across his face. I felt my own face heat up as heart skipped a beat then picked up in double speed. "Why are you saying sorry?!" I asked as rude as I could get my trembling voice. "I'm the one that had made you follow me to return my stupid locket! I should be the one to say sorry!" He looked shocked for a minute the regained his composure. "Well it really is on my way home... It's not any trouble..." His face grew brighter red. Oh how I wanted to take him home!!! " Well, even if it's not a trouble, I really appreciate you returning it to me. I thank you with all my heart. And I hope I can repay the favor sometime." I spoke with my heart, instead of my head, for once. I could see he was at a loss of words. "Well, sorry Tadase-kun. I have to go to work now. See you later~!" I souted as I turned and ran. While running I herd him say,"Later!" or something.

During work.

'Good evening~!', I said to everyone that came in. I showed them to there seat and took their order. "Hello, sir." I spoke like a moe girl from one of those animes. "What would you like?" My voice dripping with honey. Their mouth would normaly have droped ny that point. "Have you been here before?" I would ask in the cutest voice I could make. Once they decided on what to get, I'd say,"Comming right up, sir~! Only a minute~!" I'd do a cute pose then run off to the kitchen like a little kid to show I was pure. There weren't many waitresses so I had to do this often.

Babysitting

"Donny-kun~!" I shouted for him to come out of his room. "Dinner is done!!! Come on and eat, or it'll get cold and waisted!!!" With that I head his footsteps running down the shairs. "Why aren't you eating?" He asked me. "I'm going out with some friends after this." I replyed dryly. "Oh." Was all he said for the rest of the night. Whatever though. It was only one hour after Donny-kun went to bed that his parents came home, paid me, then let me leave.

Mall with Amu Rima Yaya Nadeshiko too.

"Gwaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~!!" I yawned. "Tiring night?" Nadeshiko-chan asked me. "Oh... Yeah. Very." I supressed anothe yawn saying this. "Yaya's sleepy too!!! Yaya's sleepy too!!!!" Yaya yelled, making one of her cute child-like faces. I smiled at this. _'So... Normal... I... Think... I really think I like normal...' _I thought. But them my dreams of happiness vanished when I heard a scream. A loud, scared, blood-curdling scream. And I knew who it came from...

Chapter one end~!

Renni: Ooooh! A clif-hanger! I hate reading them, but love to write them!

Amu: Who screamed? And where is Tadase-hum?!

Renni: TO BE CONTINUED!! NOW! QUICK! FADE OUT!

*everything fades to black*


	2. The first angel

Renni: Back wiff capter two. Anwering questions will be done.

Amu: NOW WHO SCREAMED!!!

Ikuto: I'll do the disclaimre.

Renni: Thnak you Ikuto-chan.

Ikuto: Renni-Satra dose not own shugo chara.... Wait..? Chan?!

Renni: ON WIFF DA SHOOOOOOOOWWW!!

By the lake. Tadase's POV

What was the thing standing over me? What was that nasty smell? ...WHAT WAS THAT THAT JUST DRIPPED ON MY HEAD?!?!? I looked up to see what looked like some kind of mix-matched animal... I let out a loud wail of fear. I jumped back as it wipped it's arm and sliced my side. I let a cry of pain escape me before I saw the shadow of a person. It looked like Satra-san..... I blacked out before I could much else.

Renni's POV

I knew it! I knew it was him!!! The anger from seeing his blood being spilled.... I lost it. I could feel it. I felt my hair grow turning dark gray. I felt my pupils grow sharp and cat-like when my eyes turned purple. I felt the sting of a blood red halo shoot from my head. The pure pain from the dark black angel wings shoot from my back. I let out a wail of when the sound of my flesh ripping could be heard. But really at this point I was to mad to cry. My anger spured me on. My battle axe appeared ready for me grab and I did. I went after the demon with blind fury. "DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!" I shouted at the very top of my lungs. I sliced and came after the demon. Then at last I sliced it's head clean of and it's head fell over in the lake. "That was easy....." I muttered under my breath. at that moment I felt sharp pain in my stomach. "Goddammit... That thing hit me...?" I growled in pain as I fell to the ground clutching my wound... I head a groan from Tadase-kun.. I looked at him. He opend his eyes, they soon went wide. Most likly trying to figure out what was going on. He then look at me with a worried expression. Had my powers worn off? I wondered. "Excuse me Miss?" He asked. "What has happened?" He said frightened. "......Well..... It seems demons have escaped hell. Now dark angels, such as myself, have come out to kill them. You were attacked and wounded by one. I have slain it. But during the battle I was also wounded...." I spoke pain riddled my voice. He made a face. "I'm dreaming...." He said low. "No. This is real. And you'll have to stay close if you want to be safe...... And you have demon spit on your head" When I spoke that I couldn't help but giggle. He tried to get it off but it didn't work. I giggled even more. "Wait... Stay close... As in,.. To you? But I don't know your name or anything..." He spoke in disbelief. "My name? Alright...." I thought trying to come up with a name he hasn't heard. "My name's... Ange." I lied. "Okay, Ange-san? Are you alright?" I blinked confused. It took a while for me to process this. "uhh... Yeah. I'm fine." My voice shook. My face turned red. My heart raced. God. Even as an angel me makes my heart fly~! "Uh. Whatever the case you need to stay close by an angel!" I said sternly. "There are more? Where can I find more?" He asked confused. "I don't know. We come out at our own times." I spoke trying to stand. "C-c-come out?" He sounded scared.

"Yeah. We live dormant in a human, come out of the human's body, take it over and it changes to mach our real self." I said noting but the truth. He look so upset. "You have to stay with me until the demons are gone, got it?" I said making sure he got the point. "Alright." He said. And he helped me up. We soon went to look for another angel.......

Chapter two end.

Ange: I know it kinda sux... BUT STILL!!! IT WAS HARD! D8

Tadase: Where'd Satra-san go?

Flower: I show up in the next chapter!

Tadase: Ichinose-san? Have you seen Satra-san?

Ange: FADE OUT!


	3. Two new angel added

Ange: BWAAAAAAA!! Back wiff chapie 3~!

Miyu: Hello. I'm in this chapter...

Flower: ME TOO!

Tadase: HAS ANY ONE SEEN SATRA-SAN?

Miyu: ...Renni-Satra dose not own shugo chara.

Ange: Good job Miyu!

Flower: ON WIFF DA SHOOOOOWWWW!!!

Flower's POV in a ditch

"Come on Nee-chan~! You're slow~!" I shouted as Miyu tried to keep up with me. I ran and I ran. Until I heard a growling.... I looked back and saw something had Miyu trapped. I threw a stone at it's fat head and said," HEY YOU UGLY MONSTER! LEAVE MY BIG SISTER ALONE!!!" I threw another stone. The monster growled. And Miyu screamed at the top of her lungs. The ugly thing then came at me. "Uwwwwwaaaaa..." I said scared. Then I heard Miyu say,"Back away from my sister... OR DIEEEEE!!!!!" Shouted Miyu. I looked at her and she a golden halo above her head and angel wings. A pink glow wraped the beast. I fet wings on my own back. I got a hammer. I prepared to smash it. "HAMMER OF DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!" I yelled as I smashed the beast. "Hmm? Very good. Very good indeed." We heard and unknow voice speaking and as the dust cleared we a girl with black hiar purple eyes, black angel wings and a blood red halo.

Renni's POV

"Hmm? Very good. Very good indeed." I said to flower and Miyu. "What's your names?" I asked. Miyu spoke first. "My name is Kotone." She spoke. Next was Flower,"I'm Sandy." She said. "Well I'm Ange. Nice yo meet you. I need you to join me to fight the demons." I spoke loudly and clearly. They looked at eachother. ""We will!"" They said together.

End chapter three

Ange: Welcome to the gang!

Kotone/Sandy: Thank you.

Tadase: Why dose everyone go missing?


	4. How dose an angel become dark?

Ange: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!! Okay, okay, I know it's been forever sence the last update and I'm sorry! D8 It's not easy writing stuff you know.

Rengi: Ahh....There is another reason it took so long Nee-chan. She lost the first file. 'Gone-ALL GONE!!!' She screamed....

Ange: Shaddauppu!!! 3

Amu: Uhh....Yeah...Today I show up too.... Er...Re-appear....

Ange: You guys should know, that this is only a side-story for a bigger story. But enough with that, Tadase do the disclaimer!

Tadase: Sure, Renni-Satra dose not own shugo chara.

Ange: If I-er-she did she'd be a kanon character.

Jen: On wiff da show?

Ange: SIS! And sure!

Chapter four: How dose an angel become dark?

Tadase POV In the forest.

There was a question in the back of my head trying to force it's way out....But I couldn't ask something so silly at a time like this...We had almost nothing to eat in the past week, but we'd killed I don't know how many deamons...All I was hoping would have someone I knew near by...But alas there were none. I caught Ange's stare, though, to me at least, it looked mor like a death glare, and I flenched. 'Y-yes Ange-san?" I had stuttered due to the fact her icey glare scaered me. "Just drop the -san already would you? It's getting to a point where it's stupid. But that's not it. You seem down, what's your problem?" You know, hearing Miss Ange talk was odd....She spoke in an old fashion manner using 'Watakshi' [A/N: An older way to say "I" in Japanese and Atashi will come up, it's the way most girls say "I"] instead of 'Atashi'. Her speaking was kind of artful. But at the same time it's rude. Normally she only insults people...Well...Mainly deamons but still.

"Well....Yeah...I have a question for you...You're the only 'Dark Angel' in this little group right?" I said. "What happened that made you a dark angel instead of a normal one?" I asked trying my hardest not to be rude.

She looked at me and scoffed. "Is that all? Well....When you bececome a dark angel it means your human half has a somewhat sinful unfufilled desire. Almost evel in some cases...When this happens part of the human soul will still show through the angel, meaning It's not a pure angel so therefor we are dark, and in the eyes of most humans, evil" She said in a way almost sad...Wait...Ange...Sad? I didn't know if it was my imagination or what but I don't like it when people are sad, so I decided to chear her up...Somehow...

"What is Ange's unfufilled desire?" I asked. For a moment it seemed not to process...I almost asked again when I realized thias may only make her more sad.

"My....Unfufilled disre?" She asked to make sure she heard right I think and I nodded. "Well..." she began. "Here's a long storry short, I fell in love he hasn't don't and won't ever love me back. While knowing this, my unfufilled diesire is _**love**_." That was so sad...Why did I ask that? That just made her more sad!

"I....I'm so sarry to hear that...It must hurt no much for him not to know...." I said. I felt close to tears my self, but then, oh then I heard something that made my blood boil...It was...

CHAPTER END! xDD

Ange: Sorry guys no action.

Rengi: We will show in the necx chapter maybe....

Jen: Renni....Why'd you make this one so Angsty?

Ange: Because I felt like charater development. That's why. Anyway~~ Please read and review if you like it, okay? ^^~


End file.
